


【盾冬】更衣室play

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, 性转, 换衣室play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*盾冬双性转，girl！Stevie Rogers xgirl！ Buckie Barnes</p><p>*NC-17  含有女同性交</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾冬】更衣室play

**Author's Note:**

> *盾冬双性转，girl！Stevie Rogers xgirl！ Buckie Barnes
> 
> *NC-17 含有女同性交

“你觉得哪件好看？”Buckie朝有着一头金色披肩长发的女孩晃了晃手里两件连衣裙。

“嗯...”Stevie故作犹豫的看着两件同款不同色的衣服，她其实知道哪种颜色更适合对方，但打着另一番算盘的她决定先不说出选择，“难说，还是去试穿看下效果比较好。”

“说的也是..”Buckie点点头，也没多想一手拿着衣服，一手拉着人走到角落里的试衣间。进入后才发现地方并不大，两个身材高挑的女孩在里面显得有些局促。

但对Stevie来说，狭小的空间营造出的暧昧正是她想要的，她笑着一把人搂就进怀里，低头贴近耳边轻语，顺势亲吻下耳垂含进口中吸吮，“为什么要让我和你一起试衣服呢，Buckie？”

“我...我只是习惯你在....”突然间拉近的距离让Buckie有些慌张，手里还没试穿的衣服滑落到了地上，仅仅是耳边的舔吻就让她脸部迅速泛红起来，话都有些结巴。

Stevie嘴角的笑意愈加浓了，她捡起地上的连衣裙递给人，两手滑到人腰侧，抚摸的同时扣开Buckie热裤上的纽扣，“是么，那我们先来换衣服吧。”

腰部的摩挲传来阵阵奇异的热度，Buckie不自然的扭了下，被解开的热裤也顺势滑到脚底，露出粉色的内裤。不知是之前暧昧的动作，还是对方赤裸的视线，拿着衣服的她更不好意思的把身子转了过去，面对上了镜子。.

Stevie依然紧贴在Buckie的后背，她的手指不安分的移了上去，撩起对方的T恤掀过胸口，按着两团被粉色胸衣包裹的浑圆揉搓，看着镜子里黑发女孩脸烧起来的样子，弯眸笑着继续贴在人耳边吹上一口，“Buckie真是个敏感的女孩儿呢~”

“还不是因为你..”Buckie说的小声，她现在越来越没有底气去反驳Stevie挑逗的话，因为她的乳房正被对方肆意的玩弄，随着揉捏挤压，时而中间高高隆起，时而向前绷胀，如此色情的画面在镜子中看得她连还没触碰到的乳尖都有些变硬，很快变成明显的凸起顶戳着胸罩。

“你看，这里都硬了呢...”说着Stevie从胸罩里捞出Buckie两团沉甸甸的肉球，女孩挺翘的淡粉乳头顿时在镜子里袒露无疑。她一只手手指夹住挺立的部分拉扯，另一只垂下摸到Buckie的内裤中间隔着布料来回摩擦。呼着灼热的气息，Stevie低头再次吻上Buckie的脖颈，“这两个漂亮的地方，你想要我用手指还是用舌头伺候呢？”

“Stevie，你个色鬼....”私处一阵阵的瘙痒感让Buckie的声音有些发颤，她咬了咬唇，望向镜子里那双透着情欲的蓝眸开口道，“你想在这里....做？”

“嗯哼....”金发女孩笑的人畜无害，她蹲到人身下，手指插到内裤边缘把布片拉扯下来，指尖勾断从私处粘连在内裤上的粘液，贴到唇边舔去，“我觉得你也等不及了呢，Buckie。”

恋人的话让Buckie一时竟不知该如何回答，她涨红着脸看着镜子里全身赤裸的自己，她感到羞耻，但同时又隐隐的有种性奋。当对方修长的手指抚上藏在稀疏阴毛下的两瓣阴唇时，她甚至都有些期待。她感觉得到Stevie用手指摩擦她的阴唇让它稍稍张开，小穴微微露出，只是那么点刺激，肉缝里的汁水就顺着腿根流了出来。

腿间湿漉漉的美景看得Stevie性起，她把脸贴上Buckie的屁股，张嘴直接在她柔软的臀肉上咬了口，惹得Buckie的鼻尖发出一声酥软的轻哼。

“唔......Stevie...别乱咬啊...”

“谁让你那么诱人呢~ ”Stevie又亲了口人的臀缝，“来，我们先换这件蓝色的试试....”。

Buckie顺从的拿起蓝色的连衣裙从下套上，似乎偏小的衣服把她的身体裹地格外紧，火辣的曲线暴露无遗——原本就凸显胸部的部分正好紧紧包裹住丰满的乳房，被玩弄到挺立的乳尖看起来显眼异常，裙摆根本是遮不住顺着大腿根部流下来的淫水。

Stevie保持着蹲姿在Buckie的腿间，两手一起的扒开人厚实的阴唇，抬头舔上已经湿润一片的淫肉，舌头钻进吐着热气的肉洞里吸吮不断溢出的蜜汁，时不时发出让人脸红心跳的吸溜水声。

“啊....嗯....嗯......”

难耐的呻吟声响起，Buckie殷红的嘴唇大张，泛红的脸上布满了汗珠，阴道里香舌的进出让她的身体里痒得不行，她也情不自禁得自慰起来，一只手隔着布料揉捏挺起的乳头，另一只手则探向私处搓揉起阴蒂。

当Stevie舔过勃起的阴蒂，已经是满脸湿润。她从人身下仰起头，看着对方迷醉的自慰模样，蓝眸眯了眯，又重新埋到胯下继续舔舐的动作。她的舌头像蛇一样顺着会阴处舔到Buckie的菊穴，舌尖弄湿褶皱后钻进了里面，有力地压迫着肛肉在里面舔弄。两根手指则代替了之前的舌头在对方的阴道里抽插搅动起来。

收缩的两个肉洞同时传来快感让Buckie的欲望疯狂增强，她喘息着坐到角落的座椅上，汗湿的后背依墙，双腿勾上Stevie的肩头靠向自己，肿胀的胸部顺势抵上人头，勾勒出诱人凸起的布料蹭上人的脸颊。

“Stevie.....让我更舒服.....嗯.....”

“....你根本不知道你现在有多骚...”

Stevie抬头，笑着吻上Buckie那双诱红多汁的红唇，与人舌尖缠绵的同时两手摸到她的身下，一前一后的插入两张小嘴里，对方的菊穴同阴道一样，手指一探入就立刻饥渴的紧裹住，她塞入的两根手指很快扩张开狭窄的肛门，随之暴露出的鲜红内壁让手指插的更深了，隔着肉洞间薄薄肉壁，Stevie并拢手指抽插起来，先是有粘稠的白汁从Buckie诱人的两处肉穴里垂滴到她的手掌，随着抽插的速度加快，淫水越来越多，逐渐变成一股股水柱喷溅出来。

下身强烈的刺激让Buckie的眼角都泛红，她贴着Stevie的唇泻出咿咿嗯嗯的呻吟，身体性奋的颤动，肩上的带子滑落，宽大的领口让缀着晶亮汗珠的两个奶子一大半裸露在外诱惑的晃荡着。

Stevie忍不住拎出一团乳肉凑到鼻尖嗅嗅，“真是香，会不会产奶给我喝呢~”随即，她一口含住红嫩挺翘的乳尖，仿佛真的能吸出乳汁般用力的吸吮。

“啊……”Buckie娇吟出声，明明没有怀孕的自己却有涨奶的错觉，在人的口中产生又酥又麻的舒服快感，她喘着气哀求道，“Stevie，另一边...也要....”

“我都能想到你满是奶水的样子了....一定很美味...”Stevie吐出沾着唾液的奶头，移到另一侧温柔的吻上人深色的乳晕，用舌尖围着红嫩的乳粒濡舔。

“嗯…啊…”Buckie的声音不自觉的拔高，身下的手指已经增加到三指，一道道甘甜的电流从两处敏感点钻入，她闭上眼动情的揉抚恋人的头发和后背，屁股也跟着抽插淫荡的扭起来，太过于沉醉性爱的她都忘了是在公共场合，而门外就是热闹的商场。

换衣间里不寻常动静的引起了营业员的关注，不一会儿门外就传来一个女性礼貌的询问。

“您好，请问需要帮助吗？”

听到问话的Buckie一下子僵住，无措的看向Stevie，后者只是看着肉穴处黏烫的淫液像决堤般顺着手臂流淌，用难以置信的冷静语气回应道：

“没事，谢谢关心，我们马上就出来。”

等营业员离开，Stevie的整张脸再次埋入Buckie湿滑滚烫的股缝里，她一边舔着黏热的阴道，也进一步有技巧的用牙齿去磨擦充血的阴蒂。

“呜……”Buckie捂住嘴巴拱起背来激烈的颤抖，一阵阵酥麻顺着脊椎一路向上冲击她的脑仁，连脚趾都绷直了。闷热的换衣室里她们的呼吸和汗水交融，狭小的空间充斥着Stevie舔吸她私处所发出的淫靡水声，还有她时不时从指缝里泻出的满足呻吟。

Stevie舔着那颗变硬的黏滑阴蒂，起了捉弄人的心思，对着这颗肉豆咬了一口。瞬间，Buckie像被电到似的激烈发抖，大量的蜜汁从阴道深处爆发，猛地涌出穴口喷到了Stevie的脸上。

激烈的高潮让Buckie脑子一片空白，缓了好一会儿才意识到自己做了什么。

“对..对不起.....Stevie”

“嗯... 味道真不错....”Stevie抬起脸来舔着唇边的水汁，朝着面露歉意的可爱恋人露出微笑。接着，她随手拿起对方之前穿的T恤把脸上舔不到的那些淫水擦掉，然后再次凑近耳语道，“看看镜子，现在的你真的很漂亮。”

Buckie的眼睛不由自主移到对面的镜子上——此刻软绵绵瘫软在椅子上的自己，汗湿的领口正大大的敞着，两个留着吮痕、缀着红肿乳头的乳房几乎全部暴露在外；沾染上淫水的蓝色裙摆上掀到腹部，大开的双腿间一片泛红狼藉，一些阴毛沾在阴道的黏膜上，整片股沟都湿了，连淡褐色的菊蕾也淌着肠液开合着，完全是一幅被人操爽的样子。

她羞愤的起身，却又突然被人按住了肩膀。

“对了...”Stevie笑眯眯的递上那件被遗忘在旁的粉色连衣裙，“这件还没试呢~”

 

——END——


End file.
